j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Mop Girl
is a Japanese mystery drama. Synopsis Kitagawa plays the part of the slow but hardworking Momoko, a low-ranking employee at a funeral services company who carries a mop as part of her job. However, Momoko happens to possess a strange ability. Whenever she comes across the corpse of someone who has left strong feelings behind, she travels back in time to save that person from his or her fate. --''Tokyograph'' Cast *Kitagawa Keiko as Hasegawa Momoko **Miyama Karen as young Hasegawa Momoko *Tanihara Shosuke as Otomo Shotaro *Asami Reina as Okouchi Hina *Takaoka Sousuke as Wakayama Akira *Sato Jiro as Higashi Shigeo *Magii as Yokouchi Atsushi *Natsuna as Nakamura Tamaki *Ikezu Shoko as Kataoka Miki *Hanagata Ayasa as Satomi Reiko *Hori Mayumi as Ryoko (Shotaro's ex-lover) *Honda Hirotaro as Hasegawa Ryuji *Hayashi Yasufumi as Hasegawa Keigo Guests *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Policeman (ep1) *Ogura Hisahiro as Hiramatsu Takumi (ep1) *Sakai Ayana Jonouchi Ayano (ep2) *Nishimura Kiyotaka (西村清孝) as Motomiya Kazuhiko (ep2) *Hamada Manabu as Kiyoshima Toru (ep2) *Matsuda Kenji as Kanbayashi Yukihiro (ep2) *Hosho Mai as Negishi Sayuti (ep3) *Konishi Miho as Hirashima Kayo (ep3) *Katagiri Hairi as Saionji Ranko (ep3) *Uesugi Shozo (上杉祥三) as Fujii Ryuhei (ep3) *Sakamoto Makoto as Tsukada Kohei (ep4) *Koide Saori as Shinagawa Mari (ep4) *Izumi Masayuki as Emoto Hiroki (ep4) *Yamaguchi Miyako as Tsukada Hatsuko (ep4) *Hashimoto Satoshi as Otsu Kazuaki (ep5) *Mikuni Yuna (三国由奈) as Mizushima Kaede (ep5) *Kitamura Eiki as Shinoda (ep5) *Tanahashi Hiroshi (棚橋弘至) as himself (ep5) *Sato Hitomi as Azumi Asuka (ep6) *Matsuzawa Kazuyuki as Yuuki (ep6) *Yamamoto Takeshi (山本剛史) as Shimaoka Makoto (ep6) *Denden as the building manager (ep6) *Mie Haru (見栄晴) as an apartment resident (ep6) *Odaka Anna as Saeki Ai (ep7) *Murasugi Seminosuke as Koizumi Otohiko (ep7) *Yamaguchi Shogo (山口翔悟) as Ozeki Hikaru (ep7) *Nekoze Tsubaki as Oki Sumiko (ep7) *Kubota Masataka as Jun (ep7) *Nakae Daiki as Ren (ep7) *Kase Taishu as Saotome Aijiro (ep8) *Hara Fumina as Yuzuhara Yoko (ep8) *Ebisu Yoshikazu as Nawashibari Kisuke (ep8) *Rokkaku Shinji as Takajo Ayahiko (ep8) *Takaku Chigusa as Todoroki Karenko (ep8) *Yashiba Toshihiro as Saotome's manager (ep8) *Shoji Yusuke (少路勇介) as Tanaka Kensaku (ep8) *Katsurayama Shingo as Kitahama Ito (ep9) *Ishida Hikari as Sakurako (ep9) *Nashimoto Kenjiro as Aida Natsuo (ep9) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Luke Hongo (ep9) *Abe Tsuyoshi as Shindo Yukiya (ep10) *Okuyama Shiki (奥山志紀) as Shindo Tsurara (ep10) *Enjoji Aya as Horigome Madoka (ep10) *Watanabe Naoko (渡辺奈緒子) as Nakane Juri (ep10) *Matsunaga Hiroshi as Rukawa Reito (ep10) *Ishii Tomoya as Mitsuru (ep10) *Minagawa Sarutoki as Mochizuki Taro (ep10) Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Mop Girl by Kato Miaki (加藤実秋) *'Screenwriter:' Mashiba Azuki (ep1&4), Arai Shuuko (荒井修子) (ep2-3,5-10) *'Producer:' Nakagawa Noriko (中川慎子), Kobe Akira (神戸明), Sato Yoshihiro (佐藤善宏) *'Director:' Katayama Osamu (ep1-2,5,7), Tsunehiro Jota (常廣丈太) (ep3-4,6,9-10), Ikebe Yasutoshi (池辺安智) (ep8) *'Music:' Yoshikawa Kei (吉川慶) Episodes #At the undertakers' a young beauty saves corpses #Celeb bride loves homicide!! #Idol legislator's secret tastes of honey!? #Momoko the maid screams love in Akihabara #Go after the suspect, president Azuma and his secret!! #Pin-up idol's dreams bloom in the night #Voyeurs!? Female teacher's secret school infirmary #Mytserious clique of pervert authors!? Welcome to the banquet of murderous intent #One day left to live.. A yakuza's 20-year love affair! To the promised land #Momoko is dead.. Sayonara Ōtomo san! Awards *'55th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Special Award - Kitagawa Keiko External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:TV Asahi Category:Needs Western names